


Everything...You Have

by CynCyr-Wright (CynCyrWright)



Series: All For You [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brotherly Love, Love, M/M, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynCyrWright/pseuds/CynCyr-Wright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These parts of me,</p><p>Are everything...</p><p>Baring all past what you see...</p><p>This is my body,</p><p>This is my soul...</p><p>This is my heart and it all belongs to you...</p><p>Part 3 - The Wedding Day for Sherlock and John...Thank you to everyone who read the first two stories (All For You and Across the Room) This has been a long time coming and I appreciate you for sticking with me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_These parts of me,_

_Are everything..._

_Baring all past what you see..._

_This is my body,_

_This is my soul..._

_This is my heart and it all belongs to you..._

 

“Why must I go a week without John here?! Tell me why is this separation necessary?” Sherlock's frustration came through in his words, his anger giving voice to his irritation at the fact that he would be without his fiancee for an entire week. “I don't recall you and Lestrade having to go through this when you got married.” He glared at his older brother. Angry at him for demanding that they adhere to tradition.

“That's because  _they_ were smart enough to have eloped! Exactly what I've been saying we should do for the past three weeks!” John shouted from the bedroom. “If you had just simply  _listened_ when I tried to tell you...”

“Now is not the time for this, John.” Sherlock stated with a huff.

“There never seems to be _time_ for anything, Sherlock, that's the problem now, isn't it?” John walked into the front room, ignoring the angry looks on both Sherlock and Mycroft's faces. “If you would have simply listened when we started all of this...”

“Well, I am listening now. I do not understand why I must go a week without you here? What is the difference between you staying here or staying at Lestrade's old flat?” Sherlock's lips turned down in a petulant frown. The wedding planning wasn't going as he had hoped and it was beginning to wear on his nerves. He had hoped for a small, quick affair but it was turning into something far more. “Is there nothing else that can be done?” He didn't want to be without John for any amount of time, no matter what tradition dictated.

John looked at him and smiled, “Don't get angry with me, love. I told you a week ago I wanted to just be done with all of this and elope.  _You_ insisted on waiting, now here we are.” John walked over and kneeled in front of the frowning brunette. “It's only a week, Sherlock and we'll be able to see each other on cases so it's not all that bad.” 

“It's bad enough, John.” Sherlock said with a pout. “What about...” Sherlock flushed as he tried to convey his message to John without having to state it outright in front of his brother. He looked up into the sky blue eyes and wondered if he _could_ survive a week without him. “What about _after_ cases.” Sherlock asked softly.

John leaned forward, a grin curving his lips. “You're the genius, why don't you figure it out.” He knew what the shy brunette was asking and why he hesitated to say anything in front of his brother. “It's only a week Sherlock, after that there is nothing standing between us.”

Sherlock smiled, John was right. They would only be separated for a week and he was bound to find a number of reasons to see him in between that time anyway. “You promise?” He needed to reassure himself that he would still be welcomed though, no matter what.

“I promise.” John whispered against his lips. He knew what was going through his mind. All the different scenarios that could occur if he weren't around to protect John. “Greg and I have plans through out the week but I will most definitely be seeing you.”

Sherlock smiled, pleased at John's words. “I still do not think it should have to be a week but I will leave it be for now.”

John chuckled at the statement, “Well, we still have the option...”

“I do not believe, Dr. Watson, that mummy would give you the chance after having missed out on my wedding.” Mycroft stated softly. He could only imagine what his brother was feeling, was surprised at the surge of relief that flooded him as he looked at Sherlock's face. Thoughts of his husband entered his mind and he couldn't help the smile that curved his lips. “However, if you require assistance, do not hesitate to ask.” At both John and Sherlock's incredulous looks, he inclined his head to hide the light flush covering his face. “Gregory reminded me exactly why we did not have an extravagant wedding. Contrary to what you may believe...” Mycroft looked between the two. Knowing his next words would probably surprise them both. “We did not want all the fuss that mummy and grandmere are capable of causing.” Looking at Sherlock, Mycroft gave him a small smile. “It was better to have eloped than it would have been to wait.”

“Mycroft...” Sherlock started, his gaze on his brother but his mind taking in the implication of his words. Until he suddenly stood up, a grin on his face.

John rocked back on his heels as he looked between the two, trying to figure out what had just happened. He saw the smug smirk on Mycroft's face and the pleased one on Sherlock's. “Wait, what's going on now? Why would it be better to elope, especially since we've waited this long.” John watched as Sherlock picked up his violin and started to play. “Sherlock?”

Sherlock gave John a small smile as he played a soft melody. His mind was racing, if what Mycroft implied was possible, he and John wouldn't have to wait the full week. Which was far better than what he had originally thought. The trick would be getting around his mother and grandmother. Sighing softly, he knew they would both be disappointed but a week without John was simply unacceptable. They'd gone through so much to get to this point and logically, Sherlock knew that a week wasn't that much longer but after having to go without his blogger for almost three years, then him marrying _that woman_...Sherlock gave an angry shake of his head, his bow sliding across the strings with a sharp screech. No, waiting a week was not something he was willing to do.

“Sherlock?” John looked at the curly, headed brunette, curiosity running rampant through him. He knew the looks on both Holmes brothers faces. Eyes narrowing to dangerous slits, John planted his feet and stood at military parade rest. “William Sherlock Scott Holmes, if you do not answer me _right now_ , so help me...” John watched as Sherlock stopped and looked at him. The pale, ice blue eyes widened in surprise as his tongue peeked out to lick his lips. John could feel the familiar heat coiling in his stomach as he watched Sherlock struggle to control his response in front of Mycroft.

“W-we can elope, I'll plan everything. Three days o-or less, do not say no John, please. A week is simply to long and with everything we've gone through, I do not think I'll be able to endure mummy's endless round of parties and dinners to introduce my fiancee.” Sherlock had instantly stopped when John said his full name. The words having the opposite effect with him than with anyone else. That tone made him _want_ to answer, among other things. He watched as John thought about what he said and was delighted to see when John gave in.

“Three days, a-are you sure? I mean, where and how would you get this done? Will I see you while you're doing your planning?” John looked up at Sherlock, he was standing directly in front of John, his violin and brother both forgotten. “Sherlock, can you really put it together in three days?”

“I put our anniversary party together, with some help but I can do it. For you, John, I'll do anything.” Sherlock looked down at the blond man in front of him. He felt the need to claim John as soon as possible. He didn't want to run the risk of something happening to either of them. “We're supposed to be leaving for Sussex Friday. What if we left Wednesday and had a small ceremony? W-we can call Harry and let her know as well as mummy and grandmere, both who will be understandably upset but ...”

“I will handle mummy and grandmere, Sherlock.” Mycroft looked between his brother and his fiancee. He knew Sherlock was worried about John changing his mind and was willing to help ease some of his stress. “I will call Gregory and let him know about the change of plans. Let me know what you come up with brother, again, we will help in anyway possible.” Mycroft gave them both a small nod then left the room, phone in hand.

John was mentally going over the plans they had already made. “I can make sure I get off early Wednesday and meet you here o-or at the clinic? I don't think Greg will mind going to the pub in Sussex and I can still be close to you.” John flushed despite the statement. He was trying to keep up a strong facade for Sherlock but at the prospect of all the planning being over...

Sherlock reached out and pulled John closer to him. “I should have just listened but I thought...I wanted to give you something you wanted.”

“This isn't what I wanted, Sherlock. I wanted something simple, small, intimate. Something for just us not the entire country to see.” John said softly. He wasn't a fan of the extravagant affair their wedding was slowly becoming. Hated having to do all of the fittings and resizes and pictures...although he loved the pictures with Sherlock in a tux, they fueled his imagination with fantasies he preferred to keep to himself. “I've had the big wedding and look what it got me? With you, I'd like to be able to enjoy it and not worry if someone is going to pop up and try to kill or kidnap us.”

“So, you don't mind not having it here in London?” Sherlock wanted to be sure before he went ahead with any further plans.

“Actually, I'd prefer it if we weren't in London. We were planning on staying in Sussex for a month, why not get there a few days early?” John was warming up to the idea, feeling more in control of their planning than he had in weeks. “Do you think we would be able to find a bakery there? I kind of hate the idea of not at least having our wedding cake.” John sighed wistfully. The cake was a simple one, two tiers done in both his and Sherlock's favorite flavors...strawberry and chocolate. John couldn't help flushing as he remembered how long it had taken them to make a decision. Sherlock had been set against strawberry, claiming it to be to boring for their wedding. John had disagreed, claiming it was their favorite and what he wanted. It had ended up being a fight which lasted for almost three days, until Sherlock had apologized. He had admitted to being difficult because he thought that was what he was supposed to do.

_“John? I am sorry, I did not...that is how it is done in the movies and on television. I did not know it was wrong until I asked Lestrade what I should do.” Sherlock stood in the doorway of their bedroom._

_John looked at Sherlock, “You, ah, you talked to Greg about us?” John wasn't sure how to feel about that. Angry Greg hadn't said anything or relieved Sherlock had actually had someone to talk to._

_Sherlock had flushed a light pink. “I did not wish to go to Mycroft and the only other person I could talk to that knows you was Lestrade. I was wrong John, for trying to be so difficult. I did not mean for it to go this far.” Sherlock looked at John. “Please, do not be angry with me any longer, the silence between us...”_

_“Won't continue, come to bed love.” John let out a soft chuckle. “You crazy git, you don't have to be difficult, Sherlock, just be happy.” John hugged his detective close once he was in bed. “I'm not asking for anything else but that.”_

_Sherlock had nodded against John's chest, his arms wrapped around his blogger. “Seeing you happy, makes me happy John.”_

“We can always see if the cake can be picked up early. Maybe we can convince them that it's what mummy wants, if not, I will find a way to get the cake you want, John.” Sherlock squeezed John tighter. He knew how important the cake was to John and if that's what John wanted then he would have it. “When is Lestrade supposed to be here?”

John frowned, “I don't really know, ready to get rid of me already?” John grinned, a small pain tightening his chest.

“No, I was...w-would it be to much to ask for breakfast...in bed with you?” Sherlock could feel the heat of the man in front of him. Feel his heart beat as it picked up speed. He was loath to hurry John's departure and would put off anything not John related. “We don't have to do anything, I would just like to spend sometime alone with you.”

John smiled, letting out the breath he was holding. “That sounds like a good plan. Let me call Greg and have him come by later.” At Sherlock's pleased smile, John gave him a quick kiss and headed to the kitchen. He pulled out his phone and sent off a quick text to Greg while looking in the fridge. He wasn't sure what they would eat for breakfast but Sherlock had asked, and he was more than willing to accommodate.

Sherlock watched as John walked to the kitchen, then sent a text to Mycroft.

_**Wednesday morning, 9 a.m. The church at Sussex. John and Lestrade still leave tonight, we leave tomorrow. Help with arrangements would be appreciated. - SH** _

Closing his phone, Sherlock headed to the bedroom. He wanted to straighten up before they decided to hide out most of the day. John was always cleaning up, making him food, and taking care of him. If he and Mycroft cou...

_**Will send Alastair to get the house in order. Anything specific send to Anthea. Will tell Gregory of the change in plans, can have them leave tomorrow morning and we still leave in the evening, more time would be good...for us all, dear brother.** _

“John!” Sherlock shouted with a grin. More time would indeed be very much welcomed. He walked into the kitchen and waited for John to turn around.

“Sherlock?! Everything ok? What's the matter, why are you shouting? Has there been a murder or something?” John drifted off as he turned and looked at the happy grin on Sherlock's face. It hit him again that he was probably one of the only people other than Mycroft and Greg, to see this side of the sociopathic detective. A side that he was more than happy to protect from outsiders or those who wished them harm.

“You can stay the night, John, you and Lestrade will leave in the morning, Mycorft and I will leave that evening. We can have the ceremony Wednesday morning at nine instead of Friday.” Sherlock said, taking pride in the fact that things had been handled so quickly.

John grinned, “Brilliant, Sherlock. Absolutely fantastic work.” He framed the others face between his hands, pulling him down for a kiss. “You're the most brilliant man I've ever had the pleasure of meeting.” John whispered against Sherlock's mouth. He pressed a gentle kiss against the cupid's bow mouth and smiled at the soft groan that he received. “Come on, let's get some snacks together and get back in bed. You can tell me about your latest experiment.”

Sherlock nodded, pleased with the way things were currently progressing. “Nothing new really, just a few mold and bacteria slides. Nothing I'd want to talk about in bed.” He flushed as John's gaze heated, looking him over from head to toe.

“Oh? Well then, what did you have in mind to talk about?” John's grin turned devilish as he watched Sherlock struggle to hide his response. Ever since they had gotten engaged, things between them had become different. Sherlock didn't hide his emotions as much and John learned he loved it. The blushes and his stammer, both endearing qualities for someone who was usually so snarky.

Sherlock looked away from the knowing gaze, opting to leave the room instead. “If you have to ask, John, then you truly are an idiot.”

John's laugh followed Sherlock all the way to their bedroom. He smiled as he moved around the room, straightening up as he went. If he interpreted the laugh correctly and with John, he usually did, they would be spending the rest of the day in bed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you have everything you need for the trip?” Sherlock stood in the doorway of their bedroom. He watched as John moved around looking for minor items or adjusting something he felt was out of place. He could tell he was nervous, John was always looking for something to do if he had any pent up nervous energy. Stepping forward, Sherlock reached out and gripped John's wrist. “You're still nervous?”

“No...yes...I-I mean, I'm not nervous about marrying you, I'm just...what if something happens once I leave? I won't be here to protect you...” John looked at the hand holding him still. He knew that it was possible for them to be separated for more than a few hours and nothing happen. Just as it was possible that trouble followed Sherlock almost like a little lost puppy.

“Everything will be fine, John do not worry to much. You and Lestrade will be leaving in twenty minutes, Mycroft and I will be leaving an hour later.” Sherlock gently pulled John closer. “I have my own worries as well, John but I trust that you are able to take care of yourself. I have to believe that you will be ok without me for a few hours.”

John pulled Sherlock down into a hard kiss. “This is what we both want, yeah? Getting married? I'm not rushing you or...or forcing you into this, right?”

Sherlock grinned, “John, I've never wanted anything or anyone more in my life. After tomorrow morning, you will know that as will everyone who we deem important. I love you, Dr. John H. Watson-Holms.”

“And I love you, too Sherlock Holmes.” John sighed as Sherlock ran strong, pale hands over him. The day was almost here. They had to make it through today and then...

“Hello, anyone here?!”

John groaned, “Right on bloody time.”

Sherlock chuckled. “Lestrade is known for punctuality as is Mycroft.” He hugged John closer. “Come, let's take your bags down to the car. The sooner we get this part over with the sooner we can be together. Although, I am loath to let you go so soon...”

John kissed Sherlock again, the feelings were mutual. He hated being apart from Sherlock but in just a few more days they wouldn't have to go through this any longer. In a few more days they would be able to relax and enjoy being married. “You know, maybe we'll be able to enjoy just being together. You know, without the murderers and rapists and psychotic criminal masterminds.” John followed Sherlock from the bedroom to the sitting room, carrying his overnight and garment bags.

“You worry to much, John. Everything will go as planned and we will finally be able to enjoy a full day and night together, without interruptions.” Sherlock responded as he headed towards the sitting room. He picked up the suitcase sitting by the doorway and turned to John. “We will me married day after tomorrow and then you will have no more cause to worry.” Sherlock leaned forward and pressed a light kiss against John's forehead. Despite his reassurances he knew as well as John that with them anything was possible. Sherlock just hoped that this time would be one of the times where everything went as smoothly as possible.

“Oi, now I know it's difficult to be separated right now but if we don't go we'll miss our train.”

They both turned to see a grinning Greg Lestrade standing at the foot of stairs. “Good morning, Lestrade. I see my brother is still in bed?”

Greg grinned despite his blush. “No, he's not. He was packing when I left so he should be here as scheduled.” Greg's dark gaze narrowed on Sherlock. “You two try and behave yourselves as well. I'm not making any tickets go away and I've made Myc promise the same thing.”

Sherlock let out a soft huff. “Well since we will be taking the train as well, I see little cause for us to get into any type of altercation.” At the choked off sound from John, Sherlock frowned. “We _are_ capable of acting as adults, John.”

John chuckled as he looked up at Sherlock. “Nothing love, just make sure you're at the church on time, Sherlock.” He pulled Sherlock down for a kiss. “I mean it, please, don't do anything more than you have to and make sure you get there on time.” John said softly, his blue gaze scanned the features in front of him, smiling at the look in the ice blue eyes. “I love you.”

Sherlock smiled, a warm feeling filling his chest and spreading. “I love you too, John. I will see you at the church and I will be on time.” Sherlock gave John a kiss as they turned towards the stairs. “Come, let's load this all into the boot and you can be on you way.” Sherlock followed behind John, struggling to hide the desire to keep him by his side. When they finally made it to the door, Sherlock took John's bags and loaded them into the cab, turning, he pulled John closer. “I will miss you, John. So much more than you think I will.” Leaning down, Sherlock kissed John, one last kiss before they were married...one last kiss before Sherlock could say that he's finally gotten everything he wanted...

 


	3. Chapter 3

John glanced down at his watch, the train was late and he wasn't in the mood to wait any longer. Turning to Greg, he could see his irritation as well. “”What do you think it is?” John frowned over at the commuter boards.

Greg sighed, “I honestly don't know. Usually I'd say it had something to to with Sherlock or Mycroft but they're both at home.”

John groaned, “God, please let them make it on time and in one piece.” He knew that leaving both Sherlock and Mycroft alone and to their own devices could turn disastrous.

Greg chuckled, “Myc won't harass Sherlock. He remembers what we had to go through in order to get married.” Greg sighed as he looked around the terminal. Spotting a drink stand, he started to suggest they go grab a drink until the announcer came over the loud speaker, informing them their train was now boarding.

“About bloody time, I swear I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle anything going wrong right now.” John picked up his bags and headed to the train's passenger cars. “How about we find our cabin then order something to eat? Not up for a large crowd right now.”

Greg nodded in agreement, walking beside John. “You know they'll make it to Sussex, right mate? Even if they have to drive, Sherlock wouldn't let you down for the world.”

John nodded, despite Greg's words, however, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. “I hope you're right but we both know trouble follows Sherlock everywhere he goes.”

Greg chuckled as they handed the attendant their tickets then made their way back to their cabin. “You're right but let's not think about that. Let's focus on the fact that, again, no matter how he has to do it, Sherlock will not be late.”

* * *

“Really, brother, have you not even packed for the trip? Where is your tux and cosmetic bag at the very least.” Mycroft stood in the doorway watching as Sherlock paced the length of the living room.

“Everything's in the bedroom, John made sure that it was all packed before leaving with Lestrade.” Stopping in front of Mycroft, Sherlock frowned. “John wants our wedding cake for tomorrow.” He frowned, aware of how sentimental the thought was but he wanted John to be happy on their special day. If that meant making sure John got the cake he wanted, then so be it.

“They should have it ready and sent over by the time we arrive. Anthea will be delivering it personally, to ensure that nothing happens to it. Now, if there is nothing else, we really must be going.” Mycroft looked down at his watch then back up at Sherlock. He paused as he took in the unusually pale face and wide eyes. “Sherlock, is everything ok?”

“What if...” Sherlock paused, his thoughts running faster than he could keep up with. “W-what if John changes his mind, Mycroft? What if he realizes that he's making another mistake a-and that I can't be everything he needs or wants?” Sherlock gripped his hair tightly, the questions that had been torturing him for months were finally out in the open.

Mycroft walked over and put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder. “Dr. Watson has been showing you for years that he is not leaving you. Trust in that, Sherlock, trust in the love he holds for you. You know him better than anyone, does he seem like the type to play with your emotions?”

“No, John would never do that to me. H-he said he loves me.” Sherlock said softly.

“Gregory tells me everyday, Sherlock and there are days when even I find it difficult to believe but he has not left me nor have I left him. You will have your doubts, brother but do not let them affect your happiness. Again, you know how you feel and how Dr. Watson...”

“John, Mycroft...” Sherlock said absently, walking over to his desk he logged off of his laptop. “You may call him John.” He gave Mycroft a small smile, aware that he'd told him he'd never be able to do so. “I just want John to be happy, nothing else matters but that. Come, let's leave before we become sentimental fools.” Sherlock gave his brother a quick quirk of the lips then turned towards the bedroom. “If you trust that the cake will arrive safely then we can head to the train station. If not...”

“Again, Anthea is bringing it with her so no worries Sherlock, she is aware of how important this is to you and John.” Mycroft headed down the stairs towards the front door. “Mrs. Hudson has already left, I see?”

“Yes, she left last night. Wanted to see her sister or something, I'm not sure." Sherlock walked out of the bedroom with his bags. Looking around the flat one last time, he went over his mental check list of things to do. After checking the kitchen and making sure the stove was off, he headed down the stairs and outside. Locking the door behind him, he grinned. The next time he and John walked through the doors of 221B, it would be as husbands.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“I knew it! IknewitIknewitIknewit!” John paced the length of the waiting room. “He promised me he wouldn't be late and they _are late_!”

“Calm down mate, they have twenty minutes to get here.” Greg chuckled. “You know, if I didn't know better, I'd swear you're getting cold feet.”

John stopped and looked up at Greg, his stomach twisting in knots. He had gone through every scenario possible, every single thing that would keep Sherlock from showing up today. “It's my wedding day, Greg. My _real_ wedding day and if Sherlock doesn't show up...” John tried not to think past that thought, hoping that nothing kept his detective from making it on time. John heard a knock on the door but ignored it as he turned towards the bathroom. “I need some water.”

Greg nodded then opened the door, when he saw who it was, he grinned while motioning them into the room. “He's in the loo, got thirsty. Don't do to much damage, you only have ten minutes.” At the silent nod, Greg returned the gesture then left the room, silently closing the door behind him.

“You know Greg, maybe I'm just over thinking everything. I mean if Sherlock couldn't make it we'd know, right?” John looked at himself in the mirror, studying his tux and hair. He started at the sound of the deep baritone that answered him.

“Precisely John, that is why I have made sure to arrive on time just as I promised.”

“Sherlock?” John walked out of the bathroom and froze. “God you look absolutely amazing.” Sherlock was dressed in a black tuxedo, his shirt was snow white and accented with a rich ocean blue bow tie and cumberbun. “You know you're not supposed to be...”

Sherlock cut John off with a soft, slow kiss. One he knew would make the blond moan and melt into him. Pulling back slowly, Sherlock smiled down at John. “I had to make sure that the cake arrived. You were upset about us not being able to have it...”

“Y-you got the cake?” John cut him off. “How, when!? Oh, god, Sherlock thank you!” John kissed him again, this time making it just as slow but with much more heat.

“Does that mean you are no longer angry at me?” Sherlock whispered. He pulled back to look John in the eyes, holding his face between his hands. “I truly want today to be perfect for you.”

“You're here, that's enough.” John held the ice blue gaze, enjoying the silence around them. “Thank you, Sherlock.” He grinned at the confused look he was given but didn't worry about it, he had time to explain it all later.

Sherlock nodded, “I guess I'll go meet Mycroft and let Lestrade back in the room.” Sherlock slowly backed away from John, holding the sky blue gaze in front of him. “I will see you at the altar, John. Please, do not be late.”

John grinned, “I'll be the one dressed in blue.” He watched as Sherlock flashed him a quick grin then turned and left the room. Sighing in relief, John sank down onto the chair behind him. Butterflies filled his stomach as he stood back up and headed over to the window. Looking down, he noticed that the guests had started arriving and that the preacher was standing at the altar with Mycroft.

“Well, well, well don't you just look pretty as a picture, Johnny boy?”

John whipped around at the voice, his stomach giving a sharp twist of fear until he saw his sister, Harry, standing in the door way. “Hi Harry, glad you could make it.” He walked over and hugged her tight.

“I wouldn't miss this for the world. Finally, after all this time you and Sherlock are tying the knot!” Harry hugged John back and sighed. “It's good to finally see you smiling again, Johnny.”

John smiled at his sister. “Thanks, did you, uh, did you see Greg when you came through?”

“He's talking to Clara about some new project NSY is working on. A domestic violence help line, I think.”

John nodded, looking around for his gloves and hat. “Good, well, at least we know that everyone is here and everything is fine.” John pulled on his gloves and grinned as he turned to face Harry. “Well, tell me what you really think.”

Harry smiled, “As I said before, Johnny, you look real nice. I like this style for you little brother.”

John grinned, his eyes filling with tears as he thought about all the time lost between them and decided that today was a day for new beginnings. “Thank you, Harry, I really mean that.” He hugged her tight, then stepped back. “Yes, well, let's go before Sherlock comes and gets us himself.” John turned at the sound of a knock on the door, smiling when he recognized Greg.

“Harry, Clara said she will be in her seat.” Greg walked into the room, a smile on his lips. Turning to John, he nodded. “Ready mate? I think Sherlock's getting a little antsy.”

John moved towards the door. “He's not the only one. Let's go, I'm more than ready to say I do.” John turned and walked out of the small dressing room, Greg and Harry following close behind. When they reached the doors leading out into the chapel garden, John paused. Looking through the glass he could see Sherlock and Mycroft standing with the preacher. Both were waiting with bored looks on their faces.

“They know better than to do anything to ruin today for you.” Greg whispered to John.” He grinned at John's look of surprise. “I threatened them both so we shouldn't have any problems.”

John laughed softly, grateful for his friends knowledge of the Holmes' brothers. “Well, I guess this is it then.” Taking a deep breath, John looked from Harry to Greg. “Thank you both for being here, I know it was short notice but...”

“Shut up, Johnny, you're allowed to do spontaneous things once in a while.” Harry grinned at John. “Shall we go and greet your soon to be husband?”

John nodded, his nerves lighting up with anticipation. He turned to the doors just as the song they had chosen started to play. He winked at Harry and watched as she walked through the doors and down the aisle. Peeking around the door, John could see Sherlock looking for him, the ice blue gaze anxiously trying to scan the inside foyer.

“Well, the sooner I get out there the sooner Sherlock can see you.” Greg chuckled. He turned and walked over the threshold and down the aisle, aware of the ice gray eyes following him. He grinned when he passed Mycroft and Sherlock, making sure to give Mycroft a wink before turning to wait for John.

Taking a deep breath, John tried to calm his nerves. “You can do this Watson, you can go out there and marry...” John broke off as the music changed. It was the original song they'd picked out. Before John could open the doors they were pulled open and Sherlock stepped through.

“John?”

“Yes Sherlock?” John looked up into the pale, tense face. He could see the nerves Sherlock was feeling, the fear that John could possibly change his mind.

“A-are you...” Sherlock took a small step forward. “You haven't changed your mind, have you?”

John grinned up at the tall man in front of him. “No, love, I haven't changed my mind. I was on my way out when you walked through the doors.”

Sherlock nodded, relief flowing over him in a blanket of comfort. “Come then, let us walk down the aisle together, shall we?”

John nodded, linking his arm with Sherlock's, he followed him outside and down the aisle.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_What a pleasure for us to see love in bloom, to participate in the wedding of two people so delightfully suited to one another. It lifts our spirits to be in the presence of such love. To bask in the sweet energies of two people who so obviously adore one another, who want to play together, laugh together, and walk together for a lifetime. Love untarnished, that is the gift that Dr. John Hamish Watson and William Sherlock Scott Holmes brings us._

 

_Therefore, John and Sherlock, we thank you. You've brightened our day. Thank you for letting us celebrate with you. Thank you for showing us that love can bloom, that marriage is a worthy enterprise, and that happy, high spirited people are overjoyed to undertake it. Thank you for joining us on this day of gladness and good fortune._

 

_Today, John and Sherlock are coming together to publicly proclaim their undying love through the celebration of their marriage._

 

_We are all here to learn about loving and being loved, and to watch the miracle of love exchanged enriche every one of us. Therefore, we appreciate the opportunity to witness the shared love of this beautiful couple._

 

_Their enthusiasm is contagious, their certainty of their destiny together is inspiring and their great expectations give us all a glimpse of the heights love can reach._

 

_Marriage is a very special place. It’s an oasis, a haven, and a sanctuary where we can safely learn about ourselves in the presence of another. Like the harmony with the melody, marriage weaves two lives together, creating a deeper and richer song. We are honored that John and Sherlock are sharing some of their beautiful music with us on this very special day._

 

_We ask that the vision they have of one another always reflect the electric attraction that first brought them together. And we pray that, as they enter into the lifelong bond that is marriage, they may always see one another in the light of all light...the light of love._

 


	6. Chapter 6

_You have every single part of me that matters,_

_You have all the pieces that make me whole._

_You have everything I have left to give,_

_You have all of the things for which I live..._

_This is my body, This my soul,_

_This my heart and it all belongs to you..._

 

 

John looked around the room, grinning as he watched their guests. Sighing, he looked down at the band on his finger. It wasn't an intricate band, a simple platinum band with his and Sherlock's names engraved on the inside. The outside was smooth with two ribbons of gold weaving through the metal. John couldn't help brushing a finger over the band, his smile turning soft and whimsical as he thought about his husband.

“I never truly thought you were going to go through with it. For some reason, I had convinced myself that you were just stringing him along and that he was going to get hurt again.”

John turned at the sound of a voice behind him. He blinked when he saw Sherlock's ex, Victor Trevor standing not to far from him. “I, uh, e-excuse me?” Confusion warred with anger at the fact that Victor would show up at their wedding. “What are you doing here Victor?”

“I came to make sure that Shezza did not get hurt again. He deserves to be happy and it seems he has finally found his happiness with you. Thank you, John because honestly, you two have given me hope that true love will make it.”

John blinked as he tried to think of what to say. Unfortunately, all he could come with was a shocked  _thank you_ and  _hope you enjoy yourself._ Watching as Victor nodded then walked away, John wasn't aware of the tall, pale brunette standing behind him until he spoke.

“John, is everything alright?” Sherlock studied his husband. Looking over the the broad shouldered man in the navy blue tux. He had seen Victor approach John and had made his way over to make sure nothing was said to upset his husband. “Did Victor upset you, what did he say?”

John looked at Sherlock, a smile curving his lips. “Everything's fine, love. Victor just came to congratulate us, nothing more.” He reached for Sherlock's hand, their band brushing against each other. “Let's go have some cake, I hear it's the best part of the reception.”

Sherlock nodded, willingly following John. He looked back at Victor, surprised to find him watching them. When he lifted his drink and nodded, Sherlock returned the gesture, minus the drink. He knew that if victor had wanted he could have cause ant number of issues but he had not and for that Sherlock was grateful. Turning back to John, Sherlock grinned as they reached the dessert table. “Your cake, John.” 

John laughed as he saw their cake. “It's the same one as we ordered. How did you manage...”

“Anthea picked it up, Mycroft suggested that it wold be in their best interest to get it done a little faster.” Sherlock flushed under John's gaze, knowing that he could either be upset or happy. When he finally met the sky blue eyes, he let out a soft rush of breath. “You are not upset?”

“No, love, I just...I-I don't know what to say. You've gone through so much trouble for the anniversary party and now our wedding.” John bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling. “I don't know what to say o-or how to ever thank you for making this day so very special.”

Sherlock turned John so they were facing each other, holding John's face between his hands. “I do this all because I love you, John. As I said in our vows. Everything I have, every single part of me is yours. I give it all to you and only you.” He leaned forward and tried not to grin at the whistles and comments they received. Pulling back, Sherlock was pleased to see the flush on John's face, knowing it was him who made it happen. “Let us cut the cake, John, so we can let everyone have a piece and we can retire for the rest of the evening. I find that I am ready to spend some much needed time alone with you.”

John nodded, unable to say anything for fear of losing what little composure he had left. He never expected for this day to come, content to be with Sherlock in any way possible. The day they proposed to each other had been wonderful but today...today was perfect in every sense of the word. “Thank you, Sherlock, for everything. I don't know how I'll ever show you just how much this all means to me but I am going to spend the rest of my life trying.”

Sherlock wrapped an arm around John's waist. “You already have by loving me, John. That is all I have ever wanted and more than even I deserve.” Sherlock leaned down and gave John a kiss. “Until the end of time, I will never be able to repay you for what you have done for me. Thank you, John for loving me.

John smiled, his eyes tearing up again. “Ok, ok enough with all this sappiness. This is our wedding day and I'm not supposed to have a swollen face or puffy eyes...”

“And yet everyone here would understand exactly why, Dr. Watson.”

Both John and Sherlock turned to find Greg and Mycroft standing behind them. “You know, you can call me John, Mycroft, it's not like I won't answer if you do.”

Mycroft glanced over at Sherlock and at his small nod, turned back to John. “I wish to thank you, John, for everything you have done for my brother. Although I know it wasn't all easy, you did not abandon him when he needed you the most. For that, I thank you.” Mycroft turned to look at Sherlock, a small smile tilting the corners of his lips. “Despite what you may think, brother, I am proud of you as well. Through everything, you have come out a better man. One who has found love and learned to love as well. I am honor to have you as my brother, Sherlock.”

Both Sherlock and John stared at Mycroft in surprise, neither expecting to hear the words he'd just uttered. “I, uh, I-I don't know what to say.” John looked from Mycroft to Greg then back. A grin curved his lips as a thought occurred to him. “Yeas I do.” He narrowed his blue gaze at Mycroft. “Now that we're married, you can take the rest of your bloody camera's out of the flat!”

Sherlock let out a startled laugh as he pulled John back against him. Pressing a kiss against his graying blond hair, Sherlock chuckled. “He is right, Mycroft. Unless you are actually watching the footage for some odd reason...”

Greg groaned, “For god's sake would you two not start? Today is is supposed to be fun!” Greg threw his hands up in frustration. Turning to Sherlock he frowned. “And no, neither he nor I look at the tapes from the flat unless one of you has asked and since you haven't...” Greg left the sentence unfinished, fighting back a grin at Sherlock's look of chagrin. 

“Fine, fine as long as they are removed by the time we get back to London.” Sherlock looked at Mycroft, a smile teasing his lips. “Thank you, brother, for all of your help. I admit I would not have known what to do if I had been left on my own. You and Lestrade were a great help in ensuring John's happiness today and I thank you for that as well.”

Mycroft nodded, his smile widening at his brother's words. “You are both welcome, Sherlock and the camera's have already been removed. The day you became engaged, I had them taken out.”

John nodded, “Good, well then, shall we go cut the cake? I find I'm in the mood to be alone with my husband, as soon as possible.”

Everyone laughed, agreeing that cutting the cake was a good idea. The reception was to celebrate Sherlock and John's wedding. For them it was the seal on everything they'd worked for, everything they'd ever dreamed of, and everything they were finally able to have.

 


	7. Chapter 7

John woke up to the sounds of the birds singing and Sherlock typing on his laptop. “I thought we agreed no work for at least two weeks.” He rolled over onto his side and looked over at the man sitting at the desk.

“I am not working, John, I am simply planning our day.” Sherlock looked up from the laptop, a smile curving his lips. “I have been waiting for you to wake up for a while now.”

Sighing, John stretched out his muscles and sat him. “Honestly, love, I'm not up for an outing today. Thought we'd spend some time here in the suite.”

Sherlock smiled as he walked over to the bed. “We are not leaving, John, I have made arrangements to have lunch brought up around noon. After that we will have a nice, hot bath or before if you would prefer. Then I thought we would join Mycroft and Lestrade for dinner before they head back to London.”

John nodded, smiling as he thought about their day. “So, uh, that means we'll be here most of the day?”

Sherlock gave him a mischievous grin. “That is the plan, John, unless you would rather get up and go out.”

John couldn't help but laugh as he pulled Sherlock down for a kiss. “No, I'd much rather stay here if you don't mind.” He couldn't help the soft groan that left him as Sherlock pulled him closer.

“I find that that's a rather brilliant plan, John.” Sherlock kissed John back, thankful to finally be able to keep him in his life for ever. “I love you, John Hamish Watson-Holmes.

“And I love you, William Sherlock Scott Holmes.” John held Sherlock tight, grateful to finally be able to keep this man with him. To know that everything they'd gone through had finally led to this blessing in their lives. “I will spend everyday of our lives trying to prove it to you.” 

Sherlock smiled, “You do that just by not leaving me, John and loving me as I am. Everything I have is yours now, mind, heart, body, and soul.”

 

_This is my body,_

_This my soul,_

_This my heart_

_and_

_It all belongs to you..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the song goes to my partner in crime, ArticHeart. Her way with music and words helped with the story :) Hope you all enjoyed it, again I apologize for it having taken so long, real life hit hard lol but thank you for reading, it's very much appreciated!!


End file.
